<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome Home Kid by Whistle_Mist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690702">Welcome Home Kid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist'>Whistle_Mist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Side story from rp, Yusaku gets a home okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:08:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yusaku's new finally home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kengo Doujun/Akira Zaizen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome Home Kid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Picking up the lid Kengo stirred the soup. Picking up a spoon he blew on it before tasting it.</p><p>"Mm, it's good."</p><p>Looking over Yusaku watched him cook. Ever since coming to live here it had taken him time to get used to having food prepared and cooked for him. Sure they got take out, it was just that that now he had a stable eating schedule now.</p><p>Good food and a warm bed. He hated to admit how much he longed for this. He just didn't know it would be in the form of being adopted by Blood Shepard.  Even if he had small complaints of how many times he had to study and actually get his homework done.</p><p>He wasn't stupid. He just hated the long papers. Standing up he stretched and took his books to his backpack. It was almost time to eat. Grabbing the plates he set the table. He noticed there was two extra.</p><p>"Akira and Aoi are coming?"</p><p>"Yep, they were on this side of town. Want to go meet them?" he asked. "I heard Akira might have something for you?"</p><p>"For me?" Yusaku asked and admittedly got excited. "I'll be back!"</p><p>"Get the mail while your down there,"</p><p>"I will!" Running out the door, grabbing the keys as he did Yusaku went down the steps. Kengo lived on the top floor because it had an escape route and he had more than show Yusaku how to use it. When he got to the ground floor he got the mail first and was just in time to see the two walking in. It was snowing so they were dusting snow off them.</p><p>"Hi, Aoi!"  They hugged for a moment before Yusaku latched onto Akira with big eyes. "Hello,"</p><p>"Kengo told you I had something huh?" He patted the teen's back. "Alright, move back so I can get it."</p><p>Moving back he watched as Akira pulled out a box. He took it and opened it to see the new set of Duel cards that had been sold out for months! "</p><p>" Thank you," Yusaku ran his hands over the package and hugged Akira again. "I've been wanting these,"</p><p>"I remember. You were talking to me about them a while back. When they had a new shipment I bought the first one," </p><p>"You remembered that?" Yusaku was a little taken aback. "I didn't think you were listening," </p><p>"Of course he was," Aoi laughed. "I'm gonna head up." </p><p>"We'll be right there," Akira said and looked at Yusaku. "You thought I wasn't listening?" </p><p>"Well, it's just sometimes, uh." He paused trying to put together words in his head. "I'm not used to people listening or getting me stuff- I know you guys have been great to me and I should be used to it.."</p><p>"It's an adjustment, Yusaku," Akira pulled him into a side hug. "Take all the time you need," </p><p>"Can- can you give me a minute? I'll be up in a second," he asked still feeling a bit stunned from the gift. "I'll be up in a few minutes,"</p><p>"Don't take to long now. Kengo might kill someone if you do,"</p><p>Going upstairs a few minutes after he couldn't see them anymore Yusaku stood outside the door. A door that mean nothing to him not too long ago and now? Now he couldn't wait to come back knowing someone loved him was there. </p><p>Taking a breath he walked in just as Kengo was setting his plate own and the other two were seated. </p><p>"Hey, Kid," Kengo smiled. "Welcome home,"</p><p>This was all Yusaku needed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>